


"Reste."

by Pxndora



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxndora/pseuds/Pxndora
Summary: “Reste.”Il l’embrassa, légèrement, à peine.“S’il te plait.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship.

Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, son téléphone affichait six heures sept du matin. Autour de lui, la pénombre enveloppait la chambre et les seuls bruits audibles étaient ceux des quelques voitures passant sur le boulevard, au dehors. Le balai de leurs phares perçants à travers les lourds rideaux de la fenêtre dessinait des motifs lumineux sur le plafond de la chambre de l'hôtel, et il les fixa pendant un long moment, perdu dans les brumes de son esprit à peine réveillé. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour se souvenir d'où il était et des événements de la nuit précédente. Lorsque les souvenirs finirent par affluer, il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et ne pu s'empêcher de porter ses doigts au niveau de son cou, effleurant légèrement là où il savait qu’une, voire plusieurs marques rougeâtres s’étaient formées durant la nuit.  
Ce n’était pas prévu. Ils n’avaient rien planifié, rien organisé. Ils n’étaient même pas censés se voir ce jour là, de n’importe quelle manière que ce soit. Mais un texto impromptu en milieu d’après midi l’avait informé de la présence d’un certain ex-premier ministre en ville, ainsi qu’un nom d'hôtel. Et il n’avait pas pu résister. C'était stupide, idiot, enfantin, contraire à toutes ces résolutions qu’il avait cru prendre depuis sa démission. Mais il avait abdiqué. Cela faisait longtemps, trop longtemps. Et au moment où il s’était retrouvé devant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel, au moment ou l’autre lui avait ouvert, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, il se serait presque haï pour sa faiblesse, pour cette absence de rationalité quand il avait affaire à cet homme là.  
Mais maintenant, alors qu’il repensait aux événements de cette nuit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, il était incapable de regretter ne serait-ce qu’une seule des nombreuses décisions qu’il avait prit hier soir. Un sourire s’étira sur ses lèvres et il s’enroula un peu plus dans les draps, peu enclin désormais à quitter le lit et à se lever, même en perspective de la journée à venir, et bien qu’il fût attendu à son QG dans moins d’une heure. Pendant un moment fugace, l’envie de juste rester là toute la journée, loin de ses obligation, du stress et des problèmes de la campagne le traversa. Juste eux, ensemble, seuls et loin de tout, oubliés du monde et de la France entière. Mais il avait beau être un romantique, il n’était pas stupide. Et il savait que l’autre serait peu enthousiaste face à cette idée. Ils ne vivaient pas dans le monde des bisounours, loin de là.  
Emmanuel étouffa un bâillement et se tourna, décidé à se rapprocher le plus possible de son amant pour les quelques minutes restantes avant qu’il ne soit totalement obligé de se lever. Mais lorsque son bras ne rencontra que les draps froids, il réalisa soudainement qu’il était seul et que le lit était vide.  
Il se redressa comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique, une peur presque panique le prenant tout entier. Il ne pouvait pas être partit, pas déjà, pas comme ça, pas en le laissant sans un mot, sans un regard. Ou plutôt si, il pouvait, il l’avait déjà fait même, mais le plus jeune avait voulu croire, espérer que peut être, aujourd'hui, il serait resté, un peu, juste assez. Qu’il serait resté avec lui. Pour lui.  
Il avait été stupide, comme toujours.

Il enfouit sa tête sous la couette, bien décidé cette fois à rester au lit, pour se redresser presque immédiatement après lorsque la lumière inonda soudainement la chambre. 

En face de lui, dans l’encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain, se tenait celui qu’il croyait parti pour de bon. Et il le regardait avec ce même sourire satisfait qu’il avait eu des heures plus tôt en lui ouvrant la porte. 

“Déjà réveillé?” 

Il était torse nu, vêtu uniquement de son pantalon, les cheveux décoiffés, et, sur l’instant, Emmanuel ne sut pas quoi répondre. En vérité, il était encore trop abasourdi pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait eu peur. C’était une réaction stupide, il le savait pertinemment, mais il n’avait pu s’en empêcher. Il avait eu peur de se retrouver seul, encore un fois. Et voir son amant surgir de la salle de bain ainsi, alors qu’il avait cru qu’il l’avait laissé pour de bon, l’avait fait passer par toute une gamme d’émotions contradictoires, allant de la surprise, à la joie, en passant par la colère. Et l’avait surtout laissé muet.  
Manuel haussa les sourcils face à son silence et croisa les bras sur son torse, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

“Je t’ai épuisé au point de t’avoir fait perdre ta langue?  
— Va te faire voir.” 

Il n’avait pas voulu dire ça. Pas vraiment. Juste … Il ne supportait pas l’entendre le chambrer alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, il était persuadé qu’il l’avait lâchement abandonné, comme trop souvent.  
Dans un geste enfantin, il enfouit sa tête sous son coussin pour ne pas avoir à voir le visage de son amant. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis il l’entendit s’approcher de lui et la seconde d’après son coussin lui était arraché et lancé de l’autre côté du lit.

“Lève toi, tu va être en retard.” 

Manuel avait récupéré sa chemise et sa cravate, et était en train de remettre la première face au miroir. A cette vue, Emmanuel décida soudainement que non, il ne se lèverait pas. Au diable son rendez-vous, au diable son briefing du matin. Il trouverai bien une excuse pour justifier son retard. Pour le moment, il avait juste envie de ramener son amant au lit, avec lui, de quelque manière que ce soit. Le garder avec lui, pour lui, pour quelques heures encore. Et il était bien décidé à réussir.  
Il se redressa sur son coude, les yeux fixés sur le plus âgé. Il était beau. Beau avec son air froid et renfermé, beau les yeux fermés et le souffle court, beau avec ses doigts autour de son cou, beau à moitié nu et en costume. Il était beau, et pour le moment, il était à lui.  
Le plus jeune se leva et s’avança, s’arrêtant à quelques centimètres derrière son amant. Il pouvait le voir dans le miroir. Il croisa son regard et sentit une décharge électrique descendre dans son dos. Doucement, sans jamais détacher son regard de celui du plus vieux, il se colla à lui, ses bras encerclant son corps et ses mains venant se poser sur celles en train de boutonner sa chemise. 

‘Qu’est-ce que tu veux? demanda le brun, presque exaspéré.  
— Toi”, Emmanuel répondit dans un murmure.

Il sentit le léger frisson qui parcourut son amant et sourit, sur, désormais, de la réussite de son plan. Il fit remonter ses mains le long du torse du plus vieux, ouvrant, un à un, les boutons de la chemise qu’il avait à peine finit de mettre, effleurant sa peau à chaque bouton défait, jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit complètement ouverte. Il laissa traîner ses doigts sur son torse, dessinant des motifs imaginaires, et pencha la tête, de manière à avoir accès à son cou. Il l’entendit soupirer.

“Je suis en retard.  
— Moi aussi. Quelle importance?” 

il sourit contre sa peau et embrassa son cou, longuement. Sa main gauche remonta dans ses cheveux, le décoiffant un peu plus, alors que sa main droite descendait au niveau de son ventre, et de plus en plus bas, jusqu’à atteindre la ceinture de son pantalon.  
Avant qu’il n’ait pu aller plus loin, Manuel lui attrapa le poignet et se retourna, se retrouvant face à lui. Emmanuel sourit et leva la tête, ses lèvres effleurant celles de son amant.

“Reste.”

Il l’embrassa, légèrement, à peine.

“S’il te plait.” 

Il l’embrassa, plus fermement cette fois-ci, ses mains reprenant leur ballet sur le torse du brun, défaisant sa ceinture.  
Soudainement l’autre le poussa et il se retrouva allongé sur le lit, le plus âgé au dessus de lui, une lueur qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien dans ses yeux. Il l’embrassa, encore, et sourit contre ses lèvres lorsqu’il entendit la ceinture tomber.  
Il l’avait fait rester. Pour lui.

Sur la table de nuit, son téléphone affichait six heure vingt du matin. L’un et l’autre étaient en retard. Mais ni l’un ni l’autre n’en avait rien à faire.

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. 
> 
> p-andore.tumblr.com


End file.
